


Full Circle

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, Bunker Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 12, Smut, Soulmates, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Sam and Dean always have to hide their love away from someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600034) by [CompulsiveShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper)



> Set in season 12 when Mary is living with the boys. This is literally just my excuse to write some angsty wincest porn.

Dean had always played a dangerous game. Fucking your brother for over twenty years was _not_ an easy feat. Watchful eyes were everywhere, waiting for them to slip up, waiting to scream _taboo_ and slap a label on their disgusting codependency. But disgusting was far from how it actually was. Sam and Dean's love was pure and simple, it made sense to them. It felt right, more than right. It felt _perfect._

Dad. Their father used to be their biggest adversary. Young and ever horny, the boys were forced to learn patience, self control, and stealth tactics that had absolutely nothing to do with hunting. There was always the very real threat that getting caught meant more than a beating or disownment. Dean could go to jail. He could be taken away from Sammy forever. They were _very_ careful. John never knew a thing.

Uncle Bobby. One of their longest ongoing arguments. Sam never cared if Bobby found out about them, trusting him implicitly. The younger Winchester was so sure that Bobby's devotion to them was true and unbreakable. That it wouldn't matter what he and Dean decided to do behind closed doors. But Sam was naive and Dean wouldn't hear of it. Bobby never knew a thing.

As they got older the boys made inevitable connections, mainly with other hunters, people they might even consider calling _friends._ The boys kept everyone at arms length, never getting too attached. None of them ever knew a thing.

Sam and Dean never expected the curveball that was Castiel. Their 'Angel of the Lord' best friend, also known as the biggest dork on the planet. Hiding from Castiel was a sport. The angel liked to pop in at any moment, having no comprehension of human rules involving privacy. They made it almost two whole years before the angel inevitably found out about them. Castiel was the only one who _knew._

Dean remembered the roller coaster of emotions that ripped through him that day when Castiel blipped in unannounced. The bulk of it was definitely fear. Fear of being caught, of being judged by someone he cared about. But Castiel didn't understand the cause of Dean's panic. He acted as if the situation were old news, like he'd known since the beginning. Castiel told Dean that it was only natural for him and Sam to be lovers, he told him they were _soulmates._

From that day forward, whatever shred of guilt or self doubt that Dean was still holding on to was let go. All of those nagging thoughts of 'this is wrong' and 'I'm sick' faded into nothingness. Dean was allowed to love his brother, and someone was allowed to know about it.

The next seven years weren't easy, Team Free Will forced to save each other and the world on more than one occasion. But certain things never changed. Sam and Dean did their thing and Castiel remained as loyal as ever.

Then the universe gave them a gift, their mother unexpectedly back from the dead. Of course Sam and Dean were besides themselves with gratitude, ready to take in their lost mother and indulge in this crazy second chance.

As time went on, Dean was helpless to prevent the way his stomach dropped every time he thought about their dreadful secret. Unavoidably, the freedom Castiel had previously given him, was gone. Dean was back to feeling dirty and broken, back to feeling like the freak who corrupted his little brother.

Mary could never find out that her, now adult, sons grew up screwing each other. To her, Sam and Dean were little more than strangers, strangers she could easily just up and leave. She wouldn't understand. How could she?

However, Mary Winchester wasn't stupid. She sensed the elephant in the room, her hunter instincts too finely tuned to ignore the signs around her when something wasn't right. She knew when someone was lying to her. Plus, it didn't help that Castiel generally had no filter. What if he accidentally let something slip? None of this meant Sam and Dean weren't going to at least try and make things work. Their mom was important, a blessing.

So they slept in different rooms, showered separately, and didn't kiss or touch freely in their own home. They carried on this charade for _weeks._ Dean thought he probably felt as exhausted as Sam looked. They'd come full circle and it was breaking Dean's heart to have to hide again. 

Their love deserved more than that.

~

It was a random Friday night when Dean finally succumbed to his urges. He was lost without Sam's scent, without the sensual movement of his lips, or the natural heat that his body radiated. Staring at the ceiling, Dean pined over knowing exactly what shade Sam's eyes were currently. Dean missed him. He missed everything about Sam. Even chick flick stuff like gazing into his eyes and friggin' cuddling.

But the distance between them was starting to feel more than physical. Only recently have they started _talking about their feelings,_ trusting each other enough to be vocal about their love and a whole bunch of other sappy shit. How many times did one of them have to die before they were allowed to say those three forbidden words? It was something new for them and it required practice. The longer they pretended, the longer they held back, the harder it became to maintain that level of honesty and intimacy they worked so hard to achieve.

He texted Sam, who was staying in one of the lonely bedrooms down the hall, and told him to get his sweet ass over. By now, Mary would be asleep and Cas was out on angel business, this was their chance. 

Sam protested at first, half heartedly trying to persuade Dean to just go to bed. Then he made a feeble suggestion that they sneak out and go to some cheap motel again. 

No, not tonight. Tonight, Dean was gonna fuck his boy in the comfort of his own bed.

Dean smiled when he won the fight, the fight that Sam was secretly hoping to lose. He knew they'd be quiet, they'd never been caught before. Castiel didn't really count, teleportation was an unfair advantage.

~

Sam was a _sight._ Those long legs spread wide enough to fully expose his dripping wet, expertly prepared hole. Those irresistible baby brother eyes begged Dean to take him. Naked and sweaty, Dean placed his hand over Sam's mouth, preventing his pretty lips from making too much noise.

"Mmm, Sammy," Dean said, kissing every inch of Sam's neck. "Just like old times..."

Sam shivered and whined, the sound of it muffled by Dean's hand. Dean allowed the tip of his cock to bump against Sam's entrance, purposely teasing him.

"Shh, baby boy, you'll get it don't worry," Dean hushed him. Although nearing forty, Sam was still his baby boy. Drop dead gorgeous and _Dean's_ in every way. 

Sam looked desperate, he _needed_ his brother. Every minute they spent apart felt like a minute taken off their lives. 

"Remember how quiet you used to be when Dad was around? Well, this is the same thing...except with Mom," Dean drawled, still toying with Sam's neck.

Dean tried to make light of the fact that they had to be quiet, tried to turn it into a sexy game rather than acknowledge how tragic their situation really was.

Biting wasn't smart, so Dean licked and kissed the area with the maximum amount of force he could, tiptoeing dangerously along that line. Sam's pulse was thrumming wildly against Dean's mouth, baiting the older man to sink his teeth in, to claim his little brother like he used to.

Sam mewled and bucked his hips, he was obviously frustrated. Dean relented and removed his hand, but quickly prevented any future complaints by sealing their lips together. Sam was a slut for Dean's kisses, he couldn't help but kiss back, always so desperate as if it might be the last time.

"De-"

"Shh, sweetheart..."

Giant paws cupped around Dean's face and pushed him away, a stubborn Sam will always find a way to make himself heard. Sammy's eyes were as beautiful as they were scary, he wasn't fucking around anymore.

"This isn't fair." The words were barely comprehensible, his voice resorted to more of a growl. Taking hold of Dean's slippery cock, Sam stroked it slowly, allowing just the tip to be swallowed up by his aching hole. Dean held back a gasp, producing more of a strangled hiss instead.

Maintaining eye contact, Sam jerked his brothers cock languidly into his body and whispered, "Want you to mark me up, big brother, I love lookin' in the mirror the next day and seeing those big ugly hickeys all over my neck. Wanna hear those tiny sounds you make when you push inside me. I _hate_ when you're quiet." Dean groaned as he started thrusting along with Sam's rhythm, sliding further inside him.

The volume of Sam's voice increased slightly, "Miss how loud you pant and grunt when you start fucking into me, God, Dean, your cock is _so good_..." 

Sam's breath hitched when Dean did just that, sliding all the way home inside his brother with a sharp snap of his hips and a low guttural sound. Feeling weak willed, Dean kept staring down at him, like Sam had him under some kind of spell.

Sam's hands roamed the landscape of Dean's muscular back and along the curve of his thick shoulders, mindlessly caressing anything he can reach. His legs coiled naturally around Dean's waist, encouraging his brother further inside him and keeping him in place. Sam's rim was tight, milking Dean's dick in the most exquisite way, their bodies locked together so effortlessly.

Dean rested his forehead against Sam's when he felt the weight of a hand on the back of his neck. Sammy just kept drawing him in, mentally, emotionally, physically, they'd never be close enough. 

Dean's pace was harsh now, pounding into him hard enough to make the bed creak. "I don't wanna whimper pathetically against your hand or into a goddamn pillow, Dean, I wanna scream when I come on your cock..."

Dean was close, Sam didn't usually talk this much during sex, normally Dean's the one whispering filth into his ear. He went to grasp Sam's straining cock, but Sam batted his hand away. "Don't need that, just need your cock." 

"Fuck," Dean choked out, ramming his cock harder and faster, causing the headboard to bang steadily against the wall.

"Ohh, De, yeah!" Sam cried out, leaning up to kiss him. He babbled rapidly against Dean's lips, "I wanna hear you lose control, wanna hear you moan your little brother's name with no shame when you finally come...Dean, please!" 

Nothing else in the world mattered anymore, Dean had no self control left. The looming threat of any consequences seemed so trivial now. His baby boy was being so good, moaning and begging so deliciously on his cock. There was no way Dean wasn't going to give him what he wanted, what he deserved.

"SAM! Fuck, my Sammy!" Dean shouted, his cock pulsing almost painfully during it's release. He bit down on Sam's neck the hardest he'd ever done, actually breaking the skin a little. Dean felt delirious as he smoothed over the wound with his tongue. "All mine again, baby..."

Sam threw his head back, knotting his hair as he wiggled against the pillow. Dean pulled back and watched Sam's eyes flutter shut as he openly sobbed, "Deeeeean!"

Continuing to roll his hips, Sam's ass clenched even tighter during his orgasm, suffocating Dean's over sensitive dick. Just as he promised, Sam's cock spurted white all on its own. Dean slowed down, but didn't fully stop, grinding the warm stickiness in between their bodies. 

Their lips reconnected automatically and Dean instantly felt the wetness from Sam's tears. Sam's composure cracked completely when he said, "I don't wanna hide anymore, Dean, I love you, I just want--"

"I know, baby, shh," Dean consoled him. He placed a multitude of tender kisses on Sammy's rosy cheeks and instinctually wiped away his tears.

Dean's cock was already softening when he pulled out. He got up to grab the towel he'd set aside earlier to clean himself up and of course his brother. Even in this scenario Dean loved taking care of Sam, it was never a chore, never a burden. 

Although Sam's frame was larger, he still felt small in Dean's arms when he curled his body protectively around him. Both of them still naked, Dean buried his face in Sam's messy hair. 

"Not gonna make me leave?" Sam asked quietly.

"No," Dean answered, holding him tighter. It killed Dean that that even had to be a question.

It was pointless now. Their mother had to have heard everything that just went on, her suspicions confirmed. Dean tried to temporarily forget all that and focus solely on Sammy's heart beat, the only sound in the universe strong enough to ground him.

Maybe five minutes or so passed by before Sam popped another question, "Cas said we're soulmates right? Maybe if Mom heard that from him it would help her understand...I mean if an _angel_ doesn't think it's wrong..."

Yeah, Heaven's _craziest_ angel whose entire existence revolved around rebelling and breaking all the rules...Was what Dean wanted to say, but he didn't have it in him to crush his brother's hope right now. 

"Sure, yeah, maybe," Dean blindly agreed, nipping sweetly at the base of Sam's neck. "Don't worry, Sammy, everything will work out."

Dean held back the tears he wasn't supposed to shed, he needed to be strong for Sammy, now and forever.


End file.
